Love is Something Meaningless
by Hevn
Summary: Well, lots of lemon and lime, let me just start with that. Um, Inuyasha is a sex slave to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Miroku love each other...Oh my, what'll Sesshomaru do to his poor baby half brother? You'd just have to see! Rated: M for MATURE, I'm war


**Love is Something Meaningless**

_Chapter 1-Sex is Extremely Confusing…_

A/N: I wanted to start an InuxSesshxMiroku fanfic, so here you guys go. Chapter one!

-+-

"Miroku-senpai, Miroku-senpai! Wait, wait a minute!" Feminine, yet with a touched masculine behind it, a voice spoke out Miroku's name. The shadow of the tall older man cast out and touched the foot of the boy who spoke his name. Hands shoved into pockets, face barely turned to the side.

"Hey Inuyasha." He spoke, the boy's heart felt like it was soaring and then he moved closer. Close enough to hear the sweet breath of the man he was stalking; the swelling of the other man's heart, the pulse of his blood training along his skin. And with that the boy trailed his fingers up Miroku's back, and clasped them around the larger man.

"I missed you Miroku-senpai, I really did." He choked back a light teary whisper; feeling the strong body move to adjust to the new environment provided for him, Miroku smiled lightly and grabbed the hands that hugged him close. He raised them up and kissed the fingers; suddenly trailing his tongue upon the index finger. "Ah…" The boy shuddered to the new type of kiss that Miroku had given him.

He turned swiftly, as if a phantom trained in the art of surprise; grasped Inuyasha about the waist and said in a low voice, "I missed you too," And dipped his head down, hair that framed his unnaturally devilish looks bestowed upon Inuyasha's face and he also bestowed not only his bangs but his lips onto the soft lips of Inuyasha. "…Inuyasha…Have you been a good boy?" He collected his voice together, not wanting to show too much to his sex partner that he was desiring him more than ever.

Stifling back a moan, Inuyasha trailed his fingers down Miroku's chest and touching the hips that were covered in clothing. Damn the clothing. "Y-yes, Miroku…" He felt the kiss deeply and wanted more but Miroku moved and then slammed Inuyasha into a tree, the place was rigged with trees and gravestones. He held Inuyasha's wrists within one palm and licked the other's bottom lip, keeping eye contact with Inuyasha as he was becoming dosed with sexual drives that went insane. Suddenly a sound was heard, foot steps; Miroku released his grip and backed away from Inuyasha. The intruder had on swaying royal robes that dragged onto the floor. The face sweet, but only a mask; and golden eyes that flashed a hidden madness.

"Good evening Inuyasha-chan…Miroku-san." The masculine voice spoke and moved closer to Miroku, "I didn't know a monk took interest within one of my pets." The voice continued and then grabbed the chin of Miroku, forcing his face to peer into his capture. The golden eyes furious with hate and death that Miroku winced a little, afraid he'd get struck with whatever Sesshomaru could grab at the moment. Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru had a spark of jealous flash his features for a split second.

"M-master! He….He didn't d-do anything!" Inuyasha tried to plea some sort of excuse for Miroku's safety, but all he got was a short glare and a really agitated twitch. Sesshomaru released the monk from his grasp and then moved away, grabbed his pet's arms and walking off. Inuyasha didn't struggle, it would be useless to struggle against the inu youkai; but he did watch as the monk collected himself and sighed.

-+-

(Sesshomaru POV)

My hand just flung out and scratched Inuyasha's face…I didn't mean to, but…What the hell was I supposed to do! Give him a spank and tell him never to see that wretched ningen again! So I smacked him again, the trickle of his blood running down my nails as I heard him wince and lightly cry. Remorse was nothing within me, I felt nothing for this bitch hanyou; he was mine, and no filthy ningen is getting him, none! But why do I feel so damned mad! A breath, that's all it took…I ripped his clothes away and forced my lips down on his. He hesitantly accepted my forceful invitation, I growled, I couldn't help it.

I could feel Inuyasha wince again to my power and I pulled back; racked my eyes over his naked body and I could sense his embarrassment. Why be embarrassed? Unless…Someone else had gotten into him already…And I never really did stuff like that to him. "Miroku has touched you already, hasn't he?" The question just came out of my mouth like a rush of water, and it hung within the air. He looked shocked and then his eyebrows drew together as if in protest, trying to redirect my mistake to something else. I took this action as a yes. It was bluntly obvious; the nights when he'd excuse himself, the absent dinners, and now this attitude. I knew my face suddenly screwed up with an unknown emotion and I punched the wooden wall against Inuyasha's back; this had him jump and I got up and moved the sliding door open.

He's already filthy with that bastard; why keep him now? For my own amusement that is, "You'll never leave the castle without my permission, and I want you to come to my room after dinner." That ningen bitch is now dead meat and I'm not going to leave Inuyasha the way he is, oh no…Time for me to get into high gear madness.

(Inuyasha POV)

I am extremely scared now; Sesshomaru never acted this way when I fooled around with his other pets so why because of Miroku-senpai? Is it because he's my teacher and the fact that he's a ningen? By the Gods, please don't let me get harassed by Sesshomaru! Please don't let Miroku die at the hands of my half brother! Oh Gods! Shit---Stupid shed! As soon as Sesshomaru left I went to my room, screw dinner, screw Sesshomaru. I want Miroku, not Sesshomaru, he's too forceful and even when we fooled around he'd have me gushing out blood like no tomorrow! But Miroku…Miroku, he was gentle with the whole fooling around, actually taking time to make me feel comfortable and pulsing with desire.

Sesshomaru didn't see me slip into my room…I don't know, I didn't even bother to put my clothes back on, but I know one thing…I don't want to go to his room or dinner. I went and curled up in a ball upon my futon, dinner wasn't my specialty anyway, I couldn't sit there and just chatter amongst baka lords and ladies! With their little sex toys hiding some where, I wasn't really treated like that since I was the brother of the castle, so I had to make appearances like Sesshomaru, even though I am a hanyou. That thought, hanyou…Why?

Later, I could feel my stomach drop as I peered open my eyes to look at what the sky was telling the time, black, with white dots scattering across it; and a masculine hand shot out and grabbed my wrists, I about was ready to scream, when another masculine hand shot out of the abyss and clasped it around my mouth, a finger pressing in it and I held back a moan. When I realized it was Sesshomaru I winced. "Sessh---" I tried calling him, but he just licked my cheek, gently, then trailed it across and dabbed it about my chin and neck. I stifled a moan and tried to hold back; it felt wonderful, but I was scared at the same time.

He kept trailing his moist warm tongue, leaving a cool path as it did so, to my collar bone. Mind you I was still naked from before, I didn't want to change when I already knew he'd just rip it off when he saw me. The slimy tongue then slid down my belly button, then lower, to my pulsing groin. Once I felt his tongue go up the base of my member I almost jumped in surprise; but instead as if I couldn't be more responsive already; I arched my back, and he took the sign. Putting his lips upon the tip, I felt like bursting; my stomach clenching up to the tender kiss and the sweet now cold path of saliva. "Inuyasha…" He mumbled and I couldn't understand what he just said, I was driven too deep within the bliss that I didn't think, didn't hear, didn't see.

He then removed his lips from my groin, leaving it with just a kiss and then sliding back up to me; his mouth clasped over mine and I moan into his open mouth as his tongue explored the neither regions of mine. Tongues battling within mouths and deep breaths of gasping air, he reached down and jerked my groin; I arched again, against his rock hard body as he started to teasingly pump my member. Aching with want was what my body was shaking for; the want for this. He then stopped suddenly, making me snap open my eyes and peer over at him within the darkness. Sesshomaru was busy stripping off his clothing; he kicked it to the side and then pounced me. "You will be mine and only mine." Crap, not this again!

Sesshomaru pulled his groin over and rubbed it against mine, reminding me what he was going to finish. "Sesshomaru…." That was an accident, but who couldn't resist him, even though he's a pompous overbearing pig. He traced my lips with his tongue as he kept rubbing out groins together, I gasped as he did so and then he moved his fingers over and under my butt cheek. The feeling a little new, normally he'd flip me over and just screw me like a dog. But this time, it was different and something gentle. He adjusted the position so that he could get his member in better. My eyebrows drew together in a knowing wanting, as my lips quivered with the desire, but my groin was aching the most. He slid his tip in, I arched into it, but he forced his hand down on my chest to put my back on the futon again.

Reluctantly obeying, I put my back down again and then felt him shove into me. I grabbed the sheets by my sides and winced. He leaned down and licked one of my nipples, which was different too. Shoving in and out of me like some sort of toy; I felt the aching self throb more as he kept thrusting, I reached down to finish the work for my untouched member but he snatched out and grabbed my hand, growling low. He was torturing me!

The moans then flooded out, not just because he was drilling into me, but the fact that my groin was throbbing and hadn't been able to cum yet. I was mad, irritated and slightly scared, but all those emotions washed away as he kept pumping into me. Still, my groin wasn't touched and many times I was tempted to; when Sesshomaru released his squirting seed into me I gasped. He didn't pull out yet, another difference. Sesshomaru then grabbed my groin, rubbed it then pressed his thumb on the tip, rubbing that harshly. "Ah! Sesshomaru, d-don't!" I heard myself saying, I sound like a stupid woman! He just smirked and continued, then repositioned ourselves, he on bottom and me on top, but he had pulled out at this time.

"Inuyasha, you can put it in now." Ah, so this is what he was waiting for, and this answers the question as to why he wouldn't touch my groin. I smirked, now I was not playing the woman, and this was a first for me, but hey, it was great! I positioned myself and then pressed my groin inside Sesshomaru's ass, oh god, the feeling was so great. Like plunging into some warm pit of…Well, I don't know, but it was like fucking a girl, only in the ass. I moved so fast to the nice feeling and kept driving into him hard, he groaned once in a while, but never flooded out in moans like I had. Maybe I was too much the woman in these types of things?

I released too quickly, and I felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru!" I said and only saw his damp face smile, arching a brow I looked at him strange and he then moved so that I wasn't in him anymore but flipped me over on my hands and knees, as he positioned himself into my ass. Crap, this was more sex than I intended! Pushing, he fucked me so hard I screamed and held onto my groin that was covered in my seed and started to pump it. He screwed me up, messed me off my concentration. Once he was done drilling he didn't release within me, the moved me so now that I was facing his groin and he spurt the damned seed in my face! I was mad at this point and then I released into my hand and put that shit in his face. Stupid ass hole, he just smiled and licked it off my fingers. Oh! I was so embarrassed! Why did he have to do that! Damn him, damn him, damn him!

A/N: To be continued…If I ever decide to.


End file.
